


Love of Nonpareil Dimension

by Neghut



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Secret Relationship, Thirsty Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neghut/pseuds/Neghut
Summary: While Mon-El and Mxyzptlk were competing for Kara’s love,Kara was busily loving up on Lena Luthor until Lena’s jealousy got the better of her.ORA retelling of 2x13 with some Lena-centered plot.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 327





	Love of Nonpareil Dimension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraDrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraDrake/gifts), [chasingthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingthesky/gifts).



> I'm quite blocked in my current fic so this is to placate my amazing readers who have been incredibly engaging and supportive of the story.  
> And a truly big thank you to SaraDrake for her support.  
> Enjoy Guys...13k words of absolute trash. **wink**

“I’m sorry Mon-El but I can’t, I promised Lena a girls’ night and today happens to be that night.” Kara shrugs.

“Aren’t you like always spending time with Lena?” Mon-El sighs, frustrated. “I know you haven’t agreed to ma- umm date me but at least give me a chance to take you out and you can judge from that.”

“I know but you always ask at the wrong time.” Kara’s phone pinged in her pocket and she knew who it was without even looking. “I really have to go, rain check?”

“Sure,” Mon-El sighs dejectedly. And with that Kara exited Al’s bar way too excited for someone who just rejected Mon-El for the umpteenth time.

Mon-El turned around and walked back to the group who had gathered around the pool table and placing bets for the next bout of ‘geometry with sticks’. “Hey Alex, do you know why Kara has been rejecting my offer to take her out? Am I doing it wrong? Has she said something to you?”

“Dude, chill and one question at a time, I didn’t catch most of the stuff you just said.” Alex said making her shot successfully and giving Maggie a high-five.

“It’s just that every time I ask her out she has something else going and most of the time it’s either with Lena or some emergency but just mostly Lena.” He chugs on his beer unceremoniously and runs a hand through his head.

“Yo dude you better not get between Lena and Kara, that will not be a good play for you. Those two are like totally inseparable and you do not wanna get between them. If any case Lena is your best chance at getting Kara to go out with you so you better kiss her ass dude.” Winn supplied in an attempt to help his friend.

“Yeah I’d listen to Winn though.” Alex supported taking a swig of her beer.

“How come no one told me this? I’ve been trying to get Kara to mate with me for months now.” He asks with a glint of hope in his eyes.

“Yo ease up on the galactic jargon, ‘mate’ really? No wonder she keeps rejecting you.” Maggie said. “Just go easy and ask her out, find out what she likes and take her on a nice date and don’t say ‘mate’ like ever on this planet again.”

“Thanks guys, you’ve been very helpful although I wish you had been months ago.” He says and takes his shot on the pool table, his super strength sending most of the balls flying off the table.

“Jeez buddy learn some control,” Winn chided.

* * *

“You’re late Kara, dinner is almost cold” Lena complained rubbing her temples.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Mon-El cornered me again with the nonsense about going on a date again and I don’t know how to let him know I’m really not interested.” Kara says apologetically and planting a chaste kiss on Lena’s lips before slumping next to her on the couch.

Lena chuckles finding Mon-El’s resilience amusing. “He is resilient I’ll give him that but Kara we’ve been dating for eight months now and kind of married by Kryptonian standards, don’t you think it’s time we let our friends know?” Lena asked.

“Are you ready though?” Before Lena could answer she added. “Because you’re the one who wanted us to keep it from everyone and…wait it’s been eight months?” Kara asked surprise in her tone.

“Almost, next Sunday will be our eighth month anniversary darling.” Lena said with love in her eyes and a smile.

“I’m not surprised that time flew so fast, I mean I’m fast, but everything is so easy with you, time just lost its value to me along the way and I’ve loved every moment with you Lee and I want so much more too.” She moves closer and takes Lena’s hand in hers and brings it up to kiss her knuckles. “I love you baby, soo much.”

“I love you too and I want our friends and the world to know.”

“Well let’s tell them this weekend at game night, I think I’ve run out of excuses for turning down Mon-El and the wounded puppy look was starting to work on me.” She says the last bit playfully. “As for dinner, a little laser vision will do it a hot justice.”

She heats up their food, they eat and spend the rest of the night comfortably cuddling and clearing up their Netflix queue.

* * *

“Miss Luthor, there is a Mike Mathews here to see you, He says he is a friend, and you would like to see him.” Jess’ voice echoes to the speaker on Lena’s desk.

“Send him in Jess. Thank you.” Lena calls out.

“Heyy Lena,” Mon-El calls out after entering the office carrying take out bags and bringing them up to Lena’s eyeline. “I brought lunch I hope you don’t mind. Burgers and salad and Kale smoothie.” He adds,

“To what do I owe this royal treatment?” She asks playfully and gestures for Mon-El to sit on the couch across from her desk as she makes her way there too. “Kara is usually the one obsessed with my lunch obligations, I didn’t know she has lumped you in as well.”

“umm yeah, actually Kara is why I’m here, but lunch is just a thoughtful gesture since I will be stealing a bit of your time. I figured why not do it at lunch with your favourite so umm yeah here I am.” He said rubbing the back of his neck, apprehension evident in his actions.

“Mon-El relax, you seem too anxious, is everything alright because I’m not upset that you are here. I’m glad you brought lunch, I was actually starving so thank you.” Lena said touching his knee to assure him he was welcome there.

“Thank you.” He said as he started unpacking the food and they started eating,

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Lena asked, taking a bite of her burger but after casting her mind back to their earlier conversation added. “about Kara.”

After taking a long quiet slurp of his chocolate milkshake, “yeah umm I’ve been trying to ask Kara out on a date and it’s like I always ask at the wrong time…I mean that’s what she said. But I really really like her and as her best friend I was hoping you could like…umm talk to her for me?” He rushed through the words nervously and looks expectantly at Lena.

Lena almost choked on her burger and steadies herself after a couple coughs. “I don’t know what I can do or that it’s my place to say anything to Kara, Mon-El” Lena says voice calm with a hint of guilt which escaped Mon-El. “I mean, have you tried talking to her when she is free and has time?”

“That’s the problem, she is always busy or has somewhere to go the moment I go up to her and most of her excuses have been commitments to you she couldn’t get out of.” He chuckles mirthlessly and Lena looks even more guilty. “I think she is using you as an excuse, but I don’t get why she is not giving me a chance you know.” He runs a hand through is hair. “Like give me a chance and judge me after but dismissing me like that it kinda hurts you know.”

Lena was quiet for a while and like for the first time in her life, this is a problem she has no immediate solution for unless she resorts to telling Mon-El she is dating Kara but that is out of the question since they have like four more days before they meet all their friends and tell them. So, she responds the only way she knows to be true, well actually true since Kara’s excuses to Mon-El haven’t just been excuses but rather the truth. “It’s true Kara has been spending a lot of time with me, I didn’t realize I’ve needed her so much lately so I’ll stop monopolizing her time so you can speak to her ok?”

“Thank you Lena, I really appreciate this.” He says with a happy lilt to his voice and hope gleaming in his eyes which seemed to assuage Lena’s guilt a tad.

They fell into casual conversation about the DEO and how Mon-El is adjusting to earth. After some time, they packed up the take-out bags and deposited into the trash can in Lena’s office, hugged and said their goodbyes. As Mon-El was exiting Lena’s office right outside at Jess’ station Kara came out of the elevator.

“Heyy what are you doing here?” Kara asked bemused.

“Just visiting Lena” He responded eyeing the numerous take-out bags in Kara’s hand. “We had lunch though” He added and shrugged. Kara didn’t look pleased that Mon-EL had encroached on her lunch plans with Lena, but it went unnoticed by Mon-El. “I’ll see you later.” Mon-EL says and leaves.

“Ok, later.” She drops a take-out bag for Jess who mouths a ‘ _thank you’_ and made her way to Lena’s office.

After exchanging kisses, one which lingered way too long with a little bit of ass groping thrown in the mix, Kara asked. “I saw Mon-El what did he want?”

“He wants me to convince you to give him a chance before you dismiss him without any basis.” Lena answered.

“I told him I’ve been peculating all your time and I will make sure you have enough time for him to talk to you.”

“Lena!” Kara chided. “Why did you do that?”

“I didn’t know what to say Kara, he caught me off-guard and I had to come up with something. Or would you have preferred I told him we’ve been dating close to a year before your sister found out?” Lena says, miffed and unaware she was yelling.

Kara came up to her and snaked her arms around her neck, “Heyy heyy it will be fine, look at me.” Lena raises her head and gazes into ocean blue orbs. “I will see if I can fix this before we meet our friends, if not I will just go on one date with him and buy us some time ok?” She says looking at Lena pleadingly and Lena nods.

They hug and stay that way for a while until Lena extricates herself from the hug and wraps her arms around Kara’s waist. “I’m sorry I snapped, I just didn’t think this will be an issue. When we started I just wanted us to take things at our own pace without the outside pressure and things have been so good between us…I don’t think it’s Mon-El I’m upset about but the possibility of our friends knowing and eventually the public then my mother who already knows you are Supergirl and I don’t want her to target you more than she already does.” She blabs worry evident in her face.

“I know.” Kara says positively.

“You know what?” Lena asked perplexed.

“I know you hid our relationship because of your mother and possibly, your brother because if your mum knows who I am I only assume she had already relayed the information to your him. And you may have mentioned once or twice or more in your innumerable states of inebriation how much you love me and want the whole world to know but can’t because your psychopathic family will sooner kill me than let you be with me.” Kara answered with a melancholic lilt to her voice.

“I’m sorry.” Is all Lena said and buries her head in the crook of Kara’s neck. Kara rubs soothingly at Lena’s back.

“We’ll be fine. So, I guess since you ate lunch with Mon-El I can have your burger then” Kara asks and Lena nods still feeling a bit tactile at the moment. “Come to the couch or at this rate you will fall asleep standing.” She said jokingly and moved them to the couch where Lena laid her head on Kara’s shoulder as Kara dug into the food she had brought.

“We can’t even spend Valentine’s day together and spending it with Mon-El he might think you are into him and now I think I’m beginning to feel jealous which is quite an annoying feeling.” Lena pouts her indignation.

Kara laughs. “It’s not like this is the first time you’re getting jealous. You should see your face when Mon-El sits by me during game nights and even when that guy from the last gala we attended asked me to dance.”

“I don’t get Jealous Kara, maybe I was just annoyed, it had nothing to do with jealousy.” Lena says still hiding in the crook of Kara’s neck.

“Yeah keep telling yourself that. But I find your jealous inclinations oddly endearing.” Kara takes out a second burger and bites into it, munching happily and still laughing at _‘Jealous Lena’_ as she called her.

“Don’t get any food on me, I have a meeting in an hour.”

“Heyy! you’re the one feeling touchy and you know I’m a messy eater so whatever happens will be on you.” Kara retorts and runs a hand through Lena’s hair. “Take a nap and I will wake you up ten minutes before your meeting ok?”

Lena nods and whispers. “I love you Kara Zor-El, Happy Valentine’s day zrhemin” and with that Kara melted and Lena slumbered.

“Happy Valentine, khutiv zhao.”

* * *

Later that evening Mon-El texted Kara and she agreed with the proviso that she cooks for Mon-EL as an apology for what she had suddenly registered as being rude to him all those times he had asked her out and he agreed.

For dinner with Mon-El Kara made spaghetti carbonara and Strawberry cheesecake and ice cream for dessert. They made conversation in-between bites and once done Mon-El helped Kara wash the dishes and they settled into Kara’s couch with a tub of ice cream and two spoons to share.

“That was a nice meal, thank you Kara.” Mon-El said. “I was beginning to think you hated me or something.”

“I don’t hate you, it’s just complicated is all.” Kara replied looking sheepish and starting to understand why Lena snapped.

“I know our planets may not have seen eye to eye but I’m a different person from when I landed here months ago and though I may have done the work, you inspired me to and I like you Kara, like a lot but I hope you give me the chance and get to know me than judge me because of where I’m from.” Mon-El reasoned.

“I’m not judging you Mon-El, I just have a lot going on that has nothing to do with you or my refusal to date you. I’m actually-” Before Kara could finish her sentence there was a bright bluish light in her apartment, moving in an almost circular manner and a man clad in an elegant suit appeared before her standing on the windowsill and adjusting his suit jacket.

“Darling.” Says the mysterious man.

“Who the hell are you?” Kara asks bemused.

“My name is Mr. Mxyzptlk.” He answers and steps down from the windowsill, moves toward where Kara and Mon-El are currently standing, pointing a finger at Kara he goes on to say. “And Kara Zor-El, I love you” sporting a smile as he utters those words, but Kara’s scrunched eyebrows and perplexed look is unmissed.

Kara’s question goes unanswered as the man in his interminably chirpy mood snaps his finger and Kara’s apartment is filled with flowers, String Quartet No.2 being played by unknown composers who magically appeared and candles illuminating the room in a romantic glow.

“What the hell?” Kara says still perturbed by what is going on as the man keeps snapping his fingers and making those things appear on his whim.

Mxyzptlk goes down on one knee in front of Kara, decidedly ignoring Mon-El’s presence even though he was standing right beside Kara. “And for the Piece de resistance. The ring” Kara flinches backward upon seeing the gigantic diamond ring presented to her.

“Kara, sweetie, like I said, I am your one true love, your soul mate. Your one true pairing as the kids say. My name is Mxyzptlk and I love you, Kara Zor-El.” He finishes and looks expectantly at Kara who is completely flummoxed.

“uh…uh…” was all Kara managed to squeak out.

Mxyzptlk raised a suggestive eyebrow sporting that same smile and says, “Tell me…Will you marry me?” Kara laughs and Mxyzptlk starts singing and that was the last straw for Mon-EL who grabbed him aggressively by the lapels of his jacket and lifted him from his bended knee and shoved him forward.

“Hey. I don’t know how you got to this planet, but she is with me.” With that the romantic setting Mxyzptlk had snapped into existence started evaporating and he responded to Mon-El.

“The other suitor!” He said seemingly unimpressed. “I didn’t see you there, tall, dark and blandsome. You’re barely there let alone my romantic rival” Both men were too busy measuring their egos against each other to have missed it when Kara muttered under her breath.

_“None of you are suited.”_

As Mon-El moved to smack him, Mxyzptlk vanished and reappeared behind him. “Invisible is a good look on you, let’s play to your strength.” And with that he snapped Mon-El out of Kara’s apartment and into the DEO war room only wearing boxers, vest and socks and the mortification on his face was apparent to the congregation of agents including Alex and J’onn.

Mon-El mutters to himself. “I’m gonna kill him.”

Back in Kara’s apartment she was infuriated and asked Mxyzptlk. “What did you do with him?” He went on to tell her Mon-El is fine and that he is at the DEO and again proffers the ring to Kara.

“stop, stop, I don’t know who you are and how you got here Mix, Mix-” Mxyzptlk interjected as she was struggling to say the name.

“Mxyzptlk.” He enunciates but Kara still looked confused and he snapped his hand and the spelling appeared in the same bluish white glow that he appeared with. Kara finally says it right.

“Alright then Mxyzptlk” She says gesticulating with her hands and drawing out her words so Mxyzptlk can grasp it. “Just start again and start slow. Where are you from?”

Mxyzptlk goes on to tell Kara how he is an interdimensional being and further goes on to snap his hand and Kara appears in a wedding dress. At Kara’s frustration he apologized for coming on too strong and answered Kara’s question about how he knew her. He explains how he had been watching her across dimensions and fallen in love with her, his words littered with flattery. And yet Kara declined.

Mxy, as he likes to be called took Kara’s rejection as a ploy to ‘play hard to get’ as he so charmingly puts it and vows to wow her into falling in love with him.

“What? No. No. I’m not…” Kara was cut off trying to let Mxy know she is not playing hard to get but jest not interested in him.

“You’re flustered, confused, your heart is racing?” He flicks a finger on her chest. “I have that effect on women. But let me tell you how this works, I chose you as my mate and now I will wow you with breath-taking feats of ardour until you fall madly in love with me. And fear not Kara Zor-El, you will fall in love with me. Once you’ve been adored by the all-powerful Mxy, there’s no going backsy. Ciao mi amore” He says emphatically, snaps his fingers and disappears in the bluish glow leaving Kara nonplussed.

As Kara stood speechless in her apartment, one thought run through her mind—Lena—and with that she flew to Lena’s Penthouse without a second thought or even stopping to change into her Supergirl suit. As she got closer, she called the DEO and J’onn gave her information about Mxy being a fifth dimensional being who can warp realities and seem almost magical. J’onn also confirmed Mon-El was at the DEO and with that Kara hung up and landed on Lena’s balcony. She scanned her retina into the biometric pad and made her way into Lena’s home office where, by her X-ray vision, she had spotted Lena.

“Heyy, I thought you were having dinner with Mon-El and would be coming by later. How are you here?” Lena asked, worry colouring her face—yes the face that currently houses her reading glasses and Rao Lena is so sexy in her reading glasses, _stop it Kara—_ And she is wearing her sleep shorts and camisole and perched on her reclinable office chair with her legs crossed and that is a sight to behold. Kara snaps out of her impure thoughts and finally responds to Lena.

“Ummm…yeah” She shakes her head as if to physically periah the thoughts out of her mind. “There was a problem.” She reiterates the night’s events to Lena who looks completely befuddled.

“Woow that is a lot, is Mon-EL ok though?” Lena asks.

“Yeah he is at the DEO, I have to go there soon, and I don’t know how long it will take to reason with this being or guy so don’t wait up ok? And don’t stay up too late.”

“Ok but be careful ok?” Lena says with worry and Kara kisses her and turns to leave but suddenly stopped and looked back at Lena with a look that says _I have an idea._

“What?” Lena asks.

“I was just thinking maybe I shouldn’t come around for a while you know. I don’t know what this creature is capable of and I don’t want to put you in the crosshairs. He snapped Mon-El into the DEO when he said I was with him.” Lena quirks an eyebrow at the last bit.

“With him?” She finally asks.

“Yeah, I don’t know why he would say that, but I think it’s best if I stay away from you while we resolve this.” Lena looks confounded at Kara’s words.

“Kara you don’t have to protect me, I can protect myself and maybe if this creature knows you are mated to another, He might leave you alone. We are practically married Kara.” Lena sighs infuriated and rubbed at the mating bracelet Kara had given her three months ago when she performed the Kryptonian bonding ritual with Lena at the fortress of solitude.

“I know baby, but I don’t want to risk it. You…you are my world and I’d be devastated if anything happens to you knowing I could have prevented it. Just please stay and promise me you will not get involved ok?” Kara looks pleadingly at Lena hoping she understands where she is coming from.

After what seems like an eternity Lena finally responds. “Ok.” Eyes glistening with unshed tears. Kara moves to embrace Lena in a tight hug and whispers sweetly into her hair.

“I love you, only you and you know that. Just let me resolve this and come back to you as always ok. No matter what you hear or see, pay it no mind. My heart belongs to you and only you and when in doubt look at the bracelet on your wrist and know that I’m yours and yours alone.” Lena nods into Kara’s shoulder.

“I know. I don’t know how long it will take and I’ll just miss you so hurry up and come back to me.” She says and Kara wipes the tears which have finally escaped her eyes.

They kiss again, this time with more yearning and passion and Kara whispers in-between kisses. “I’m so pissed I have to go because seeing your reading glasses perched atop your nose and that position you were in when I walked in, I had a lot of ways to spend our night.” When they finally pulled away from each other. “Sit in the chair and assume the same position you were in when I came.”

Lena chuckled but obliged. “You are such a child.” With that, Kara took out her phone and took a picture of Lena in the position she will come to find as one of her favourites. “We will recreate this when it is all over. She kisses Lena again and Lena groans at the loss of contact when Kara pulled away.

“Goodnight wifey, I’ll see you soon.” Kara says with a wink.

“Goodnight my love and please be careful.” Lena advised.

* * *

In the DEO war room, J’onn briefs Kara and Mon-El on his knowledge of the fifth dimensional being and Mon-El supplied his knowledge on how they used to have them on Daxam and how dangerous they can be.

“Agent Schott, scan the archives for anything resembling fifth dimensional incursions here on earth.” J’onn ordered.

“Close encounters with the fifth kind. You got it.” Winn parroted and acceded the command. J’onn turns around towards Winn to go send a Valentine’s day message to M’gann leaving Kara and Mon-El.

“So, since you invited me to dinner on this day of Valentine, which I heard is a day of love. Does this mean you are giving us a chance.” Kara looked around and at all the people within earshot ad pulled Mon-El away to a more private place.

“Mon-El, don’t take this the wrong way but there was nothing happening between us even before Mxyzptlk showed up and I want you to understand that all I can offer you is friendship” Kara said somewhat guilty.

“Oh” was all Mon-El could say.

“I’m sorry but like I said, it’s complicated and you will understand soon. Just let me finish dealing with this Mxyzptlk issue and we can talk more.” Kara added and before she could turn around and leave Mon-El spoke again.

“Then why did you invite me to dinner and cook for me on Valentine’s day?”

“I told you I wanted to apologise for being rude and dismissing you, that is all it was, I’m sorry if I misled you Mon-El..” Kara says disheartened by the defeated look on Mon-El’s face.

As Winn continues his search, which for several hours yielded no results, J’onn asked Kara to leave and they will call her should progress be made and as such the girl of steel made her way home, but she realized she can’t go home because home is where Lena is and to keep her safe she can’t go to her. Kara spends the night in her apartment utterly annoyed that this being is keeping her away from Lena and on the very day of love where she had planned to shower her with a myriad of it. She takes her phone and though she told not to stay up too late she could not resist texting her.

Kara: Hi baby

Lena: Hi Love.

Kara: You’re still up?

Lena: How else would you have reached me? Miss me already 😉

Kara: Winn is scanning so I was sent home to rest.

Kara: And you’re my home but I couldn’t come so I’m at my apartment.

Lena: Come home then, I don’t think anyone will know and I sleep better knowing you’re next to me.

Kara: I know but I can’t risk it. I just miss you 😔

Lena: I miss you too. So what are you doing?

Kara: I’m in bed, gazing longingly into the mental image I captured of you tonight. I don’t even have to look at the picture on my phone, it’s all I could think about. 😋😋

Lena: Kara, is this your attempt at sexting?

Kara: What if it is? I mean if the spirit of Val’s day moves you, let me groove you.

Kara: In any way I possibly can. Let’s get it on baby.

Lena: OMG Kara 🤣🤣🤣🤣 What a dork. Marvin Gaye? Really?

Kara: See, I made you laugh. You love this dork, you nerd.

Lena: I really love this dork, indeed.

Kara: Go to bed, I wish I could be with you.

Lena: I know. Facetime me till I sleep?

Kara: Always, my love.

They facetimed until Lena fell asleep and Kara followed.

* * *

The next morning, as Supergirl was going about her duty stopping a gang of bank robbers, Mxy showed up and attempted to turn the robbers’ guns on them in a misguided effort to help her in her duty and Supergirl blocked the array of bullets headed for the robbers.

Wearing a smug, self-satisfying grin, Mxy utters the words, “Let the wooing begin ignoring the furore in Kara’s eyes. Kara lands back at the DEO infuriated that Mxy had tried to kill those robbers and finally realizing that the fifth dimensional being is not as harmless as he looks.

Winn presents his findings and as Kara, Winn and J’onn pondered over how to send Mxy away, Mon-El walked in and supplied information he had withheld in the initial discussion.

“Humans have been documenting contact with reality-bending creatures for centuries.” Winn reported showing images on the numerous screens littered on the walls of the DEO war room and before he could continue Mon-El interrupted.

“And how did they slay them?” Kara, J’onn and Winn turned to look at him and he continue. “On Daxam, we crushed them.” He added nonchalantly.

Kara looking befuddled by Mon-El’s suggestion. “What? No, Absolutely Not.” She said resolutely.

“We learned the hard way that the only way to deal with them was to kill them quickly. Let me take care of him” Mon-El reasoned hoping this attempt at chivalry will win him some favours in Kara’s books and probably increase his chances with her.

“No. No. we don’t kill.” Kara repeated, this time indignant that Mon-El would even suggest killing when he knew her moral code.

“I’m not going to let some imp stalk you and live.” He said protectively.

“I can take care of myself, Mon-El. Let me handle it.” She says and walks away from him not willing to further the moot argument.

Winn asks about going non-lethal and Kara responds yes while Mon-El responds No, both earning a confused look from Winn and J’onn at the tension between the two. While they were debating the approach and J’onn ordering Winn to find alien artifacts that cater to interdimensional beings, Kara exits the war room and heads to Catco.

As she exits the elevator onto the Catco floor she earned simultaneous furtive and blatant glances from her co-workers not knowing why until she got to her desk and lo and behold Lena Luthor does not joke. A man stands by Kara’s desk with one red rose flower, a card, a Bulgari Jewellery gift bag, and dozens of Potstickers on her desk.

“Are you Miss Danvers?” The almost robotic delivery man inquired.

Kara gulped, she knows the architect of this design and she does not like it, she had told Lena to be subtle but really when does Lena ever do anything subtle when it comes to her. Miss Grant stood in the doorway of her office hands across her chest and dramatically cleared her throat to snap Kara out of whatever mental vortex she is submerging herself into.

“Kiera, are you going to stand there like a lost kitten or are you going to get this man out of my workplace so these…” She motioned to the workers whispering about. “infernal tattlers can get back to doing what they are actually being paid for?” She chided.

“Umm…uhh yes” She nervously adjusts her glasses and turns to look at the delivery man. “Yes I’m Kara Danvers.”

“This is an anonymous delivery” The man says and handed the card, single red rose flower and gestured to the Bulgari box and takeout boxes on Kara’s desk as part of the whole delivery. “Please sign here” He motioned to the bottom of the sheet and Kara appended her signature. As the delivery man headed toward the elevator, he cracked his neck and stretched his arms making a somewhat sound of relief.

“That man has been here for close to an hour refusing to leave because he was instructed to wait until he has personally delivered to you. I wonder who this mystery person is, Kiera.” Miss Grant cast her a furtively knowing look and walked back into her office.

Nia and James showed up behind Kara as she was looking at the note attached to the delivery and grinning like a love-sick idiot.

_“Valentine’s day has nothing on Kara’s day which is everyday for me because I get to experience love in its unadulterated form from you and that makes me the luckiest person in the whole universes. You will always be the woman of my reality._

_Love Always,_

_Your heart._

“Woow Kara, who is that?” Nia asks utterly amused. “What a beautiful penmanship.”

Kara turned around startled. “uhh…I don’t know. Totally confused.” She says while still grinning widely.

“Oh yeah, you don’t look, or sound confused, you seem happy and from the way you are widely grinning you obviously know who that is.” James supplied.

“Pfft, no I’m not.” She moves to adjust her glasses.

Nia moves behind Kara’s desk as she spots the takeout boxes and Bulgari gift bag.

“Apparently this person is loaded James, look at the Bulgari gift attached and obviously knows Kara’s unhealthy appetite and affinity for Potstickers.” Nia surmises and looks to James to add to the puzzling equation before them.

“You know that penmanship looks awfully familiar, I just can’t quite place where I’ve seen it.” James added looking contemplative.

“Yeah, you’re not wrong, it looks familiar to me too.” Nia looks up at Kara and asks, “Is this someone we know, Kara?”

After opening and closing her mouth multiple times, Nia hands Kara the Bulgari gift bag and gestures for her to open it. The three have been so busy in their own world, they did not notice their co-workers and even Cat Grant looking at them expectantly. Kara takes out the box and opens it. Finally, the surprised oohs from their co-workers jarred them out of their reverie.

“What the hell Kara, are you dating Jeff Bezos or what?” Nia asked disbelief colouring her face and Kara’s equally nonplussed expression tells them even she herself does not know what has landed in her nest. The signature gift box adorned with the inscription Kara under the Bulgari letters. Inside the box is Bulgari’s signature Serpenti necklace in its original 18K white gold with blue sapphire emeralds and customized with 14k pavé diamonds.

“That necklace alone is over almost sixty-five thousand dollars and looking at the customizations with the diamonds, I’m sure you’re racking up over one hundred thousand. I till wonder who this mystery person is.” Miss Grant offers her opinion and tapping her chin in contemplation.

Kara has been quiet throughout and in her head wondering why Lena is being so blasé about her own safety with this public display of opulence even though the delivery was made anonymously. Finally, she manages to say something. “Back off guys I have work to do.” And rounds to take a seat behind her desk still cradling the note. “Potstickers” She motioned to the stack of Chinese food boxes from Mr. Wang’s on her table. “You are all welcome to it.” And with that her co-workers flooded to her table ignoring the bemused look of Nia and James and even Miss Grant because Kara is not known to share her food, especially Potstickers. No, this is an aberration. James bends down to be eye level with her and asks to worry evident in his eyes.

“Kara, are you ok?” Before Kara could answer he added, “Is this about that fifth dimensional being?”

“Why do you ask?” She feigned nonchalance and failed miserably.

“You just gave some your potstickers away and you look out of it. Is he the one who sent you these?”

“I don’t know. He put me in a Vera Wang wedding dress last night so I wouldn’t put it past him to go this far.” Now that is a good escape, albeit a temporary one but it helps buy her time.

“Oh” Nia and James chorused and figured Kara might want to be left alone so they said their goodbyes and went back to their respective duty posts.

Kara takes out her phone and texts Lena.

Kara: Lena!

Lena: Hello to you too darling. What’s got you so worked up?

Kara: I thought we talked about subtlety yesterday. Why are you doing this?

Lena: I have no idea what you are talking about.

Kara: Your sexy penmanship gives you away so stop deflecting.

Lena: My my, did my penmanship turn you on, Mrs Luthor?

Kara: Lena!

Lena: Fine, fine, I couldn’t resist sending my wife a gift and her favourite food after our special day was hijacked by one of her numerous paramours.

Lena: And what can I say? I’m a helpless romantic.

Kara:……

Lena: Baby, say something. At least tell me you loved the necklace.

Kara loved the necklace, she was mesmerized by it, but she still cannot get rid of the voice in her head that tells her to protect Lena and what Lena is doing is only drawing attention to herself.

Kara: Yes Yes I love it, it’s beautiful and you’ve got my whole office talking, even Miss Grant.

Kara: I loved the note more and yes your penmanship did unholy things to me.

Lena: Hmm. Interesting.

Kara: what is?

Lena: Haven’t known my penmanship to enhance libidinous tendencies. You are full of surprises Mrs Luthor.

Kara: Lena I’m working. I have to go so please please no more romantic showers of splendour. Please baby?

Lena: Fine.

Kara: Thank you and Thank you for the gifts. ❤️

Lena: I love you too.

* * *

As Kara and Alex walk in the hallway toward her apartment, she complains to about Mon-El’s insistence on killing the fifth dimensional imp and how firm he is in the decision.

“Maybe he is jealous” Alex says.

“He has no right to be jealous. We are not dating, hell I am not even interested in dating him and I’ve made it noticeably clear to him.” Kara responds irritation evident in her tone. She unlocks the door to her apartment and gasps at the numerous bouquets of rose flowers littered around the space of the apartment.

“Though I must say Mxy is insistent.” Kara adds thinking Mxy filled her apartment with flowers. She notices a card similar to what she had received at work that afternoon and an array of shopping bags on her kitchen Island from various luxury brands. She rubs her temples and sighs. “Oh Rao, not again.”

Kara attempts to sneak the card under one of the shopping bags, but Alex caught sight of it and moves swiftly to grab it and read its contents out loud.

_“These brands don’t deserve your meticulously sculpted body and chiselled abs—God those abs will be the death of me—but they are the best our universe has to offer. I long to see you in those Valentino’s lingerie my love.  
_

_Love Always,_

_Your heart.”_

“Jesus, Kara, I don’t think this is Mxy and from the chagrined look on your face, you know who it is. Who is it?” Alex looks back at the note and scrunches up her face. “This handwriting looks very familiar.” Alex looks at Kara, then back to the note. “Kara this is Lena’s handwriting.” Alex says pointedly.

“That…that can’t be Lena’s handwriting.” She says gesticulating wildly with her hands and anxiously adjusts her glasses. “Pfft why would Lena fill my apartment with… with flowers and luxury brand clothing.”

Alex glares daggers at her and moves to take Kara’s tote bag she just left by the door with the single rose sticking out and took out the note as well as the Bulgari gift bag. After scrutinizing the contents of the bag, Alex cast her gaze back up to Kara.

“James told Winn you had a rather odd delivery from someone who might be obscenely rich, but I thought it was Mxy still playing his game but Kara, I have made enough drunken and sober deals with Lena to know the woman’s exquisite penmanship by heart.” She continues glaring at Kara.

“What?, pfft everyone with a fascination for cursive can write this, and we are talking about a magical being so how do you know Mxy didn’t write that?” Talk about compensating, lying to someone who knows everything about you is not easy and very easily detected if that someone also knows all your quirks.

“Kara, are you sleeping with Lena? I mean I see the way you two look at each other and the way you behave, anyone outside our group will think you’re dating but this concupiscent note is evident of something akin to a more physical acquaintanceship.” Alex runs her hand through her hair. “Is that why you’ve been turning Mon-El down? And are you even gay? Also, I know this is Lena’s handwriting because she has a specific way of writing most of her letters especially the way she curves her Es, Ls and Rs, it’s almost like the woman invented her own form of cursive.”

Now Kara has been caught, did she really think Alex wouldn’t know? “Yes Yes it’s Lena, happy?” She took the notes from her sister and started packing and arranging stuff to keep herself busy and to also avoid Alex’s death glare.

“Since when, Kara?” Alex asked seemingly calm.

Still averting her eyes, she answered. “Since June last year but it’s not as physical as you think.”

“What is it then, Kara?” What kind of relationship do you have with Lena that I’m not privy to?” Alex asks seemingly betrayed by her sister’s hidden affair.

“Something serious, I love her Alex. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. We were going to tell you guys on the upcoming game night.” Kara finally locked gaze with her sister and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. “Also, umm she is kinda my wife Alex.”

“Kara!” Alex yelled, one could say a megaphone went bonkers because it was certainly resounding enough to warrant one of Kara’s neighbours yelling _shut the fuck up 3A, my children are sleeping you muppet. “_ You eloped with Lena?”

“No! Alex I can’t do that to all of you. We just did the Kryptonian bonding ceremony, a small one at the fortress like three months ago. I will marry her in the presence of our family and friends.” Kara says pleadingly, subtly urging Alex to understand.

“Kara why all this secrecy? I can’t believe you’ve dated Lena for almost a year and practically married her without telling anyone.” Alex huffed annoyingly.

“It wasn’t planned or done with malicious intent, but Lena was afraid her mother will use our relationship against us or even exacerbate her attacks on me plus it was new Alex and after everything we’d been through we just wanted it to be just us and in our own pace without outside forces. We lost ourselves in the bliss until Mon-El’s relentless pursuit of a romantic relationship with me.” Kara moves toward Alex, hoping to placate her sister with the closeness but Alex looks hurt and furious by her sister’s deception.

“I have to go, I’ll…I’ll see you tomorrow.” As Alex turned to leave Kara spoke, defeat colouring her tone.

“I’m sorry Alex, I truly am.” And with that Alex left Kara’s apartment.

Kara flew out her window and headed straight for LCorp and landed with a cracking thud at Lena’s balcony. Lena turned around startled. “Kara what the hell?” She says quirking an eyebrow and casting her gaze annoyingly at the ground beneath Kara’s feet where she had cracked but Kara ignored her and made her way towards her.

“I told you to stay put and not do anything, why can’t you listen to me when I tell you it’s not safe Lena.” Kara huffed, vexed. “You have my heart and all of me Lena, you have nothing to prove to anyone so what are you doing?

Lena was quiet and went over to the little bar in the corner of her office and poured herself a drink and leaned against her desk. “Nothing, I don’t see anything wrong with showering my wife with presents.” She replied nonchalantly.

“Lena, Alex found out and I had to tell her everything and now she is mad at me.” Her voice broke at the end jarring Lena out of her nonchalance. “The gifts at Catco, flowers and shopping bags at my apartment,” Kara sighs and runs a hand in her hair. “Why are you drawing attention to yourself. This being almost killed some bank robbers I stopped earlier today Lena, He is dangerous, and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Lena ignored Kara’s plea and asked a question unimportant in the intense moment that has Kara reeling in her fears. “How did Alex know it was me?” 

“What? That is what you got from everything I said?” Kara retorted indignantly. Lena quirked her eyebrow to suggest she needs an answer and after a moment of staring contest Kara relented because there was no way Lena was going to give up. “Apparently you have a rather discernible handwriting, a cursive of your own, she recognized easily, and it wasn’t just her, Nia and James said the same thing, but they could not place it as fast as Alex could because apparently you’ve given her more handwritten notes than a gambler to his bookman.”

Lena smirked, so proud of her unique talents but steeled herself as she saw Kara glaring daggers at her. “Alex will come around, she loves you she is just hurt, and she will understand we did not do it to hurt her but to protect ourselves and them too.”

Kara moves to take the drink from Lena’s hand and puts it on her desk, takes both of her hands in hers and starts rubbing the back of Lena’s hands with the pads of her thumbs. “Please can I trust you to stay put this time, so you don’t put yourself in danger. I can’t fight this all-powerful being when I’m worried about you.” Kara begged.

Lena looks at their hands and gazes back up into Kara’s eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize the magnitude of the issue and I’m not doing it to compete—although I do feel a sense of competition bubbling within me—I just want to make up for us missing valentine’s day.” Lena says, resigned.

“We will spend a day together after all this so please do-” Kara is interrupted by a voice through her comms.

“Kara there is a disturbance downtown. Reports say a giant purple alien is causing a ruckus.” Winn’s voice cuts through the comms to her.

Kara packs Lena’s stuff with super speed, swoops to carry her bridal style and Lena squeals at the surprise action and by the time she realized, Kara was flying her away and they landed on her Penthouse balcony. “Kara you can’t just eject me from my office and bring me home on a whim.” Lena chided and heads inside towards the kitchen and starts to pour herself a drink.

“I have to go Lena, the alien disturbance was close to your office.” Kara runs a hand frustratingly through her hair and huffs. Lena is not making this whole day is easy for her when all she wants to do is protect her and keep her safe. “Stay here and don’t do anything stupid.” With that she flew away without much as a glance at Lena.

“I’m a genius, I don’t do anything stupid.” Lena mutters under her breath but wasn’t missed by the Kryptonian with her super hearing.

Kara headed downtown and the purple alien causing the disturbance is one she had banished before and was utterly surprised to see it again. Once the fight ensued and She and Mon-El were thrown aside like pieces of papers whooshed by the wind, Mxy turns up and defeats the alien. It turns out he conjured parasite so he could defeat him in his attempt to woo Kara and coax her into believing he is a far better suitor than Mon-El could be.

In his angry fits, Mon-El makes it slip that Mxy has to say his name backwards to leave the planet and that discovery infuriated Kara, thinking there was that alternative but Mon-El insisted they kill Mxy. Back at the DEO Kara confronts Mon-El about it and an argument ensues drawing quite a congregation to their loud angry chatter.

“That fast-talking nefarious twerp isn’t going to say his name backwards because he is not stupid and because it never works.”

“Still, you should have told me, at least we would know that is an option and find a way to handle it.” Kara admonishes and moves to walk away but halted as Mon-El spoke again.

“Well, Kara sometimes, you’re not a good judge of what you can handle.” He says and claps his hand dramatically. “so…there it is.”

Kara turns around, furious at Mon-El’s words and even more Mon-El went ahead to tell accuse her of giving Mxy a chance because he is able to give her everything on a whim whereas he has been trying to get her to go on a date with him for months and Kara had refused him all the time. Mon-El’s jealousy was seeping through every word that came out of his mouth and Kara chuckles loudly.

“Oh My God.” Kara says laughing, its not like she doesn’t recognize what Mon-El is doing, she knows exactly how it feels to be jealous, she felt that way several times with Lena, when Jack Spheer showed up in National City hoping to have another chance with Lena, she feels it when Lena talked about her exes and she feels it when people ogle Lena. And here is Mon-El exhibiting the exact jealousy that mirrors her own for Lena.

“What?” Mon-El asks indignant that Kara is making light of the situation.

“You’re jealous!” She says still laughing and Mon-El utters several incoherent sentences that were supposed to refute Kara’s claims of him being jealous but the two were interrupted when Alex’s voice rang through from behind them.

“You better sheath that jealousy Mon-El, you and Mxy don’t stand a chance. You will be making a complete fool of yourself buddy.” Alex somehow seems to have recovered from her earlier vexation with her sister for her deceptiveness, either that or she is feigning her current emotions as she walks past them in a fit of giggles. She turns back to Mon-El and utters an apology only God knows what for. “I’m sorry buddy.” She turns to go towards where the monitors reside on the wall.

“What was that about?” Mon-El asks Kara who in turn looked sheepish and shrugged to evince her incognizance at Alex’s implication but failed drastically and managed to steer the conversation back to its original direction.

“You stay away from Mxy while I find a way to send him back.” Before Mon-El could respond Winn’s voice cut through the fog of drama that encompasses them.

“Yo guys I found some fifth dimensional energy techs I think we can retrofit to serve our purpose.” At that Mon-El turned away from Kara and made his way toward Winn.

As Kara laid on her bed that night replaying the events of the day and Lena’s recklessness, she was jarred out of her thoughts when the piercing vibration of her phone, and her sister’s caller ID branded the screen of her phone she answered quickly. “Alex what’s wrong?” She asked, worry evident in her tone.

“Mon-El went after Mxy with some of the fifth element weapons Winn found and we can’t find him.” The trepidation in Alex’s tone sent Kara hurtling from her bed and into the night sky swiftly after super speeding into her suit.

* * *

Mxy has Mon-El cornered and hanged from the ceiling of National City theatre where they had held a duel to the death for Kara’s hand. And Mxy is basking in his victory over the Daxamite with a gun pointed at Mon-El.

“How could you every think she would want to be with you?” Mon-El speaks voice strained from the rope and chains constricting him. “She barely even had time for me, and I’ve been trying to get her to go out with me for months and you think you can swoop in and she will suddenly be yours?” He laughs mockingly. “The only person who has all her time and attention is Lena Luthor and she is the reason why Kara agreed to a date with me. Sending her gifts of splendour and filling her apartments with designer clothes and flowers will not aid you in your misguided endeavour you imp.” Mon-El says, resigned to his fate looking down at the barrel of the revolver pointed at him. “Do your worse.”

“So, you are not Kara’s suitor? And what gifts are you talking about?” Mxy asks looking contemplative.

Mon-El eyes him suspiciously and answers. “No, I’m trying to be, but she keeps declining. I had to speak to her Lena, her best friend who somehow eventually got her to agree. We were on our date when you so rudely interrupted.” He went on to address Mxy’s other question. “You sent expensive jewellery and food to her office and then filled her apartment with luxury brand clothing and flowers just because you can snap your fingers and make it happen.” Before Mon-El could continue to voice his disdain Mxy interrupts.

“I did no such thing. The thought had crossed my mind but given her reaction to my earlier gestures I held back.” Mxy stood quiet for a while replaying everything Mon-El had told him and realization dawned on him that he had targeted the wrong person all this while. He released Mon-El off his shackles and snickered at him. “Oh, my friend, you never stood a chance with her, adios.” And just like that Mxy is gone and seconds later Kara showed up.

“Where is Mxy, I thought I told you to stay away from him.” Kara asked furious, thinking Mon-El had probably killed the imp.

“He is gone, he could have killed me, but he just left and told me I never stood a chance.” After uttering those words, he seemed to comprehend everything he had told Mxy and Mxy’s reaction. “Kara are you seeing someone?” Kara’s perturbed look was all he needed to know but before he could speak again Kara answered.

“Yes and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but that’s not important right now. Where is Mxy now? Kara asked and Mon-El shrugged his answer and before he turned to walk away with hurt in his eyes and slumped posture Kara’s next question halted his movement. “Wait…why did he let you go? What happened between you two?” Kara asked with concern etched in her face.

“I told him we weren’t dating yet, and you only had dinner with me because Lena implored you to, then he told me I never stood a chance and left, and-” Kara interjected before Mon-El could finish.

“Oh Rao, you mentioned Lena to him?” Before Mon-El could reply, Kara was flying away.

Bemused, he uttered the words into the air after Kara’s exit. “What the hell is going on Kara? Talk about a vacuous mindset, get a clue Mon-El.

* * *

Lena was furious with Kara, trying to smother her from her romantic gestures. But were they really just a display of romance or just an attempt to put her stamp on the glorious white envelope that is Kara Danvers; the love of her life? The moment Mon-El expressed his interest in Kara she felt a keen sense of competition, to claim what is hers but she successfully shut the voice down although occasionally she does make some rather unnecessarily large gestures that Kara allows to temper her insecurities. Yes, Lena Luthor has insecurities especially where one Kara Danvers is involved. Sue her. She is only human, after all.

Though Mon-El is one of her friends, she always felt irate and immense jealousy whenever he asked Kara out and though Kara had assured her that she was the only one for her, there was still something deep within her an inkling of self-doubt, vestiges of the toxic Luthor upbringing, though many had been purged by Kara’s unwavering love and friendship over the years, that little voice in the deep corners of her head that tells her she doesn’t deserve Kara, has been seeping through her thoughts since Mon-El expressed his romantic interest.

What takes the cake though, is the interdimensional being that just happens to be stalking Kara across dimensions and can snap his fingers to give her everything, well that is sure to exacerbate her apprehension because this is not just some alien with super strength almost equal to Kara’s or the ability to leap tall buildings in a single bound. No, this is a being akin to something earthlings will call a god and she is just a mere mortal whose family members have a murderous inclination towards her girlfriend and her kind.

So yes, Lena resorts to the only thing she knows how shower Kara Danvers with all the earthly pleasures she can afford and that is why after her little fight with Kara in her penthouse, though she might have agreed to lay low is currently on the phone late into the night, finalizing her biggest purchase yet.

“Yes, Austin, have it at Catco by noon and have the delivery guy wait until she shows up. Thank you very much.” She hangs up and before she could turn unmute the remote to continue her documentary a bluish white energy flashed her eyes revealing Mxy sitting in the couch opposite her wearing a smug grin.

“Lena Luthor,” He says wearing a mischievous smirk, “I must say I’m impressed.” He wears a look, something akin to meeting a worthy opponent and as startled as Lena is, she does not show it in fact she smirks right back at him, untucking her legs from right under her and crossing them. Mxy continues. “I mean here you are, running your play and winning at every turn whereas I had no idea I was even in a competition with you.” He chuckles smugly and leans into the couch and mimics Lena’s posture.

Lena sports her signature smug look and leans forward, her hands clasped and on her knees. “You must be Mxy.” She says, not a question. “What can I do for you?”

Mxy rakes over Lena, scrutinizing the bracelet on her wrist and the woman’s nonchalance, given she knows who he is and yet remains equanimous in his presence. He would have found it endearing under different circumstances but in their current situation he finds it rather insulting. “You’re going on a ride with me. Now.” And with that he snaps his fingers, and they find themselves on the edge of Mount Everest.

The chill that run down Lena’s body and piercingly penetrates her veins alerted her to her current destination and somewhat predicament. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Sorry darling, it’s not personal. You are mated to Kara Zor-El and i intend to undo that.” Mxy snaps his fingers again and Lena’s phone appears in his hands and he dials Kara on loudspeaker.

“Lena, are you ok? Where are you? I came to your penthouse and you were not-” Kara says frantic and from the windy noises coming through the phone it seems she is flying above and around the city and Mxy cuts her off her frenetic rambling.

“Kara, darling.” Upon hearing Mxy’s voice on Lena’s phone Kara felt a maelstrom of emotions with anger and fear at the forefront of it all.

“If you hurt her, I swear to Rao, I-” Mxy interjects

“You’ll what? Darling, this is not a situation where you have any negotiation leverage. Come to the top of the Everest if you want to see your mate again.” With that Kara zoomed her way to the top of the tallest mountain in the world.

She saw Lena shivering and before she could make her way to embrace the cold out of her Mxy puts up his hand and holds Lena to the very edge making his threat visibly clear. “Uh uh uh,” he waved his index finger at Kara. “I warned you it’s either you marry me or there will be consequences.” He dangles Lena lower as Kara took a step toward him.

“Kara don’t do it, not even for me. He is a psychopath.” Lena says indignant and seemingly uncaring about her current position on the edge of the mountain.

Mxy laughs, “I like this one, you sure know how to pick them.” He then turns to Lena. “For someone in a dangerously precarious position, are you sure you want to rile me up?”

Kara looks almost broken at the sight of Lena dangling on the edge of the tallest mountain in the world of humans, so she decides to negotiate, the only leverage being to agree to Mxy’s proposal with a proviso that he lets Lena go. “If I agree to marry you, will you let her go?”

Before Mxy could answer Lena speaks up indignation evident in her tone. “Don’t you dare Kara, I’d rather die than watch you marry this psychopath.” She then edges Mxy on. “Drop me then, go ahead and drop me.”

Kara broke down into silent tears when she saw Mxy dangle Lena further. “You do know if I decide to drop you, there is no way I will allow her to save you. I mean if that’s what you are counting on, then-” Kara interrupts Mxy’s diatribe.

“I will Marry you, let her go. Please.” Mxy’s disbelieving look edged Kara further on to prove she meant her words. “bring her up and let me end this.” Mxy pulled Lena off the edge and Kara hugged the shivering brunette tighter.

“We get married tomorrow, no more tricks no more delays. I will get the pope, a rabbi, you name it and we can get married wherever you want.” Kara cuts off his exuberant rambling.

“It would mean the world to me if I followed proper Kryptonian custom and got married on the soil of my people.” Kara says holding the shivering and muttering Lena in her arms.

“Kryptonian soil coming up.” Mxy says and as he was about to snap his fingers to make it happen Kara stopped him.

“No. I meant…I meant the fortress of solitude. I’ll wear my mother’s dress. So meet me there tomorrow at noon.” Kara reasoned.

Though hesitant Mxy agreed. “I’ll see you soon.” He paused with a wide grin. “Wife.” He pecked Kara on the cheek and looked down at Lena in Kara’s arms. “Take her out of here before she freezes to death.” He smirks and snaps his fingers, and he is gone.

Kara flew at top speed with Lena in her arms and landed on her balcony, went straight into their bedroom, and set Lena down on their bed and engulfed her in blankets and bed covers as she cuddled her. After some time, Lena stirred back to consciousness and Kara left to make her hot tea.

When Kara returned to the bedroom Lena was sitting at the edge of the bed sobbing quietly. “Here, drink this. It will warm you up.” She sat beside Lena after she took the proffered mug.

Lena wrapped her hands around the hot mug to leech off its warmth and turned to Kara. Kara, you can’t possibly be thinking of marrying that crazy psycho, I won’t allow it.” She says pointedly still shivering.

“There is nothing you can do about that, I am marrying Mxyzptlk.” She said resolutely.

“And what happens to us then, huh, we are bonded Kara, or was that all a lie?” She touches the mating bracelet on her wrist. “You told me this bracelet signifies our bond for this life and beyond and now what you’re just going to leave me and marry someone else?” Lena says, anger coating her every word.

Kara’s shoulder sagged. “Look, I’m not in love with him but it’s the only way I can stop him from hurting other people and from killing you.” Lena scoffed. “And we wouldn’t be here if you had just stayed off his radar like I told you.” Now Kara is also angry.

“So, you’re blaming me now.” It comes out more of a statement than a question. “I’m to be blamed for our lives being upended by an interdimensional being who has apparently been stalking you for God knows how long.” The sarcasm in her tone was not missed.

Now Kara is utterly vexed, and her next words cuts deep not just to Lena but herself and that’s what she needed to exit the situation. “You know what?” She gets up from the bed and runs her hand through her hair. “He makes an excellent point, He has limitless power that he can use to help me fight for justice. We’ll make a great team.”

Lena looks completely befuddled and the tears glistening in her eyes didn’t go unnoticed and Kara wanted to rich out and wipe it before it falls to her cheeks, but she steels herself.

“I thought we were going to do that.” Lena says while stifling a sob and Kara averts her eyes.

“We’re too different Lena and you’re _just too human_ maybe we were never meant to be.” Kara didn’t wait for Lena to respond or even spare her another glance and super sped out of the penthouse. As she hovered in the sky above Lena’s building she heard Lena yell.

“Come back here Kara!, you don’t get to speed out of this conversation.” Her voice got lower as her crying got louder. “Please come back to me.” And for hours Lena cried and Kara being a masochist hovered in the sky listening to Lena’s cries break her heart over and over until she was sure she had fallen asleep. She left to prepare for the wedding to Mxy. She laid in bed the whole night, sleep eluding her and tuning into her favourite heartbeat across town.

* * *

The next day came and with it an uneventful morning where she rushed through most of her articles and snapper’s derisive remarks did nothing to stave off the burgeoning anger and frustration within her almost to the point where she called snapper out on the toxicity he exudes in the workplace and how being mean does not equate to earning respect.

_“I’ll let it go because it looks like you’re having a bad day ponytail, talk to me like that again and you will find yourself back in the assistant’s chair.” Snapper huffs._

Noon came and she could not get this over with sooner. She flew to the fortress where she met Mxy in a suit and a bottle of champagne held in his arms yelling out for her.

“I can hear you!” Kara responds loudly, a glass of orange juice in her hand and taking a sip as Mxy turned around and saw Kara in her Supergirl suit and not her mother’s dress which she had mentioned.

“Where’s the dress? The flowers? The pigs in blanket?” He asks utterly perplexed. And moves a step closer to Kara who was busily drinking her orange juice and put a hand up to stop him in his stride.

Kara exhaled after the long sip. “See that’s the thing Mxy, I’m not going to marry you.” She says pointedly. And made Mxy aware that she only brought him to the fortress in case he got violent to prevent others from getting hurt by his inevitable outbursts after she had rejected him. Again.

“It’s not going to work between us. Ever.”

“But you said…” He cut himself off. “You don’t love me?” As annoying as he is, Kara’s rejection reflected a hurt in his eyes like a wounded puppy.

“Love isn’t making demands of someone or forcing them to marry you. Love is putting someone else’s needs above your own.”

Mxy is nettled by Kara’s deception and reanimates the ice sculptures of Kara’s uncle Jor-El to attack Kara in the fortress. As Kara battles the glacial form of her uncle Mxy decided it was best to provide commentary to voice his disdain for the girl of steel’s rejection and current romantic partner.

“I offered you the world and you reject it all, Kara Zor-El, and for what? A woman, whose family will stop at nothing to eliminate you and your kind.” He sneered at her.

Kara finally defeats uncle Jor-El and responds to him, “Lena is not her family and she is a much better mate than you will ever be.” She retorts beaming with pride for Lena.

“I could have made you a god and you chose that mere mortal over me.”

“I don’t want to be a god Mxy, I just want you off of earth.” Kara chided.

As Mxy threatens to kill Lena while Kara watches, crack the world in half and hunt Kara across the stars, she programs the fortress to seal itself and an automated voice started a countdown.

“What are you doing?” Mxy asked apprehensively.

“You wanna get nuts? Let’s get nuts.” Kara says as she turns to press a button. “I’ve se the atomic cauldron to self-destruct” She says nonchalantly and leans against the quantum interface.

“The atomic what-now?” Mxy asked utterly confused.

Kara explains how she is overloading the sunstones at the core of the fortress’ fusion furnace and why she sealed them in to contain the blast should it go off. Mxy called her bluff until the countdown was nearing the end and he relented, after trying to look through the Kryptonian manual which he couldn’t decipher a thing. He pleaded with Kara to terminate the detonation and after a while Kara pointed at keys he needed to press in order to stop the launch.

The automated voice confirmed the cancellation which revealed the words Mxy had entered was his name spelled backwards.

“No. you made me write my name backwards.” He says bemusedly.

Kara smugly responded. “Yup, on some planets, to write something down is to truly say it.”

He pointed a finger accusingly at Kara, “You tricked me.”

Kara crossed her arms still wearing that smug look of victory on her face. “No. No I followed the rules.” She says walking away from Mxy. “You say your name backwards, you go back to the fifth dimension no questions asked.

As he began to launder threats at Kara, he felt his form diminishing and vanishing in that hue of bluish white energy and with that he was gone.

* * *

Kara flew as fast as she has ever flown and landed on Lena’s office balcony where the sight of Lena slumped in her chair, red-rimmed eyes and rubbing her temples while looking over a progress report. Though gaze fixed on the monitor in front of her, one could see how distant she is. She heard boots land and turned around to see Kara standing on the balcony, wringing her hands, and looking like a lost puppy. Lena moved from her chair and into the couch without sparing Kara another glance, so Kara let herself into the office and changed into her normal clothes.

After what seemed like an eternity Lena spoke. “You didn’t break my heart enough last night, so you came to finish the job?” Lena snickers ruefully

“Oh Lena,” Kara strides to sit beside her on the couch but Lena raised her hand to stop her still averting her eyes from Kara.

“Please stay right there and say what you came here to say.” She says coldly.

“Lena, my love, I’m so sorry, I could never leave you. I don’t think there is anyone I would ever love as much as I love you. “Lena scoffs, still not sparing Kara a glance but Kara continues. “That bracelet and ceremony we had in the fortress is indicative of a bond that transcends beyond love and it’s the core of my culture and belief. I will never leave you even after death and there is a part of you that somehow knows and believes that.” Lena’s features begin softening. “I didn’t know whether he was listening, so I said those things, so you’d let me go and to also protect you.” Lena finally looked up at Kara.

“Wait…so you didn’t mean any of it? Lena asked, confused.

“No, baby, how could I? you’re my world.” Lena gets up from the couch and closes the gap between them. “I had to trick you to successfully trick Mxy too, else my plan wouldn’t have worked and now he is gone, and we can have our life back…that is if you still want me.” Kara looks up into mesmerizing green orbs now with no distance and just the air between them.

“I’ll always want you Kara, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but there’s no one else for me. There can’t possibly be with the way my heart is tethered to you. I don’t think I’ll ever love anyone as much as I love you. And…I’m not crazy to want to protect this.” She motioned between them.

There was a beat of silence and somehow their lips found each other, it was chaste, slow, sloppy with Kara whispering apologies into the kiss, and then it evolved into something else, something disastrously passionate, which thrusted them into the couch where they started fondling and unbuttoning each other’s tops until…

“Miss Luthor!” Jess’ voice finally jolted them out of their budding libidinous yearnings. Lena looked up at Jess by the door utterly mortified by her boss’ sudden indecency in the workplace. “Your two o’clock appointment will be here in 10 minutes. They both looked completely dishevelled, swollen lips, mussed hair and lipstick-stained cheeks and lips.

“Miss Danvers, when did you get here, I did not see you outside.” Jess asked with a knowing look.

“Cut it Jess you know who I am” Kara deadpanned.

“Oh and Jess, Kara is also my wife.” Lena says and beams at Kara who looks flummoxed at the revelation. “We are telling them today, I can’t wait anymore.” Lena says to Kara.

As Jess turns to leave, Lena called back again. “Jess cancel all my meetings for the rest of the day. At Jess’ frustrated look Lena adds. “Yes, even the one that’s happening in 10 minutes and yes I know you deserve a raise…a big fat one.” At that, Jess grinned widely and exited the office.

Lena sends a text to the Super friends to meet at the Noonan’s branch across the street from Catco for an emergency meeting of which they all acquiesced much to her surprise. Lena packed her stuff and grabs Kara’s hand and left Lena’s office.

They chose to walk the three minutes to Noonan’s and when they reached Catco, they saw the super friends and a crowd of people in front of the building seemingly surrounding something and Lena remembered her recent purchase for Kara.

“Oh fuck” she says. James saw them first and beckoned them forward, he mistakenly called Kara’s name which alerted the swarm to her presence because apparently buying a twenty-million-dollar all-black Bugatti La Voiture for her girlfriend or wife was not enough, but she had to go ahead and customize her name on the number plate.

As Kara and Lena approached, the swarm parted like clockwork to make visible the luxurious car with the gold-plated license plate and the name Kara customized in Lena’s famous cursive. She looked back at Lena who looked like she was wishing for the earth to swallow her.

“Kara who bought you a twenty-million-dollar car?” Winn asks fangirling over the car and elaborating on the features and its horsepower.

“I wonder who?” Alex retorts sarcastically and glares daggers at Lena.

“I thought it was a Ferrari util I got closer.” James said.

Lena scoffs. “Ferraris are for children.” Looking back at Kara. “In my defence, I ordered it before our fight so you can’t chastise me for it.” She says still squirming although she doesn’t know if it’s under Alex’s scrutinizing gaze or the indecipherable look Kara is giving her.

“My wife bought it for me.” Kara shrugs, and takes Lena’s hand.

“What?” The super friends except Alex and J’onn chorused their surprise. Alex looked at John and shook her head grasping that the man had known all this while and never let up about those two.

J’onn sensing Alex’s comprehension said. “It was not my secret to tell and also I’m surprised you didn’t know. You are losing your touch Alex.” J’onn mocked.

The other bystanders noticing Lena asked. “Wait…isn’t that Lena Luthor?”

“When did she get married?”

“Aren’t these two like very good friends?”

“Dude, they just confirmed they’re married, what more do you need?”

“I knew it, they were too tactile with each other to be just friends.”

The delivery man came downstairs when he heard the commotion about a car from some Catco employees. “Hey hey get away from the-” Before he could finish he saw Lena and moved toward her. “Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers is still not in and-”

Lena motioned to Kara beside her. “This is Miss Danvers”.

The delivery guy handed her a gift bag with a box which houses the keys to the car, a rose flower, and another envelope. Kara smells the single red rose and opens the note.

_“This ride can’t take you to the stars, but it is one of the fastest earth can offer if I’m to take you to the pinnacle of orgasmic volcanoes, after I do decidedly nasty things to you and defile you in every seat and surface._

_Ps. I will build you a spaceship for the same concupiscent purpose._

_Love Always,_

_Your heart.”_

Kara was grinning so widely she didn’t see Alex peaking over her shoulder.

“Jesus!, Lena do you ever stop?” Alex chided. Lena laughs but still feels a pang of guilt for deceiving Alex who had been nothing but welcoming and a friend to her.

“Alex, I’m sorry we didn’t tell you, it was not personal and if you have to blame someone, blame me. Kara wanted to tell you, but I convinced her not to.”

Alex waved her off. “It’s fine, I was hurt when I found out, but I understand. We’re good Luthor.

“Guys move. I’m going to test my new car with my wife.” She opens the passenger seat for Lena and rounds almost at an inhuman speed into the driver seat. Alex held the door before Kara could close it and looked between her and Lena.

“Are you guys happy? Alex asked.

“They both chorused a very enthusiastic yes.

“That’s all that matters.” Alex says and nods at Lena and before she could close the door. She passed another remark. “Romeo and Juliet were happy too before they died stupid deaths so if you don’t want Kara to crush you into literally anything, you will take those keys from her and drive yourself.” Alex closed the door and left.

“Hey!” Kara protested and with Lena’s quirked eyebrow, she relented. “Fine, you drive.” She said petulantly and they switched positions.

“How can you fly and not know how to drive?” Lena asked utterly surprised by the discovery.

“I can drive, sometimes I just want to go so fast and my strength overtakes me. And sometimes I bore a hole while trying to accelerate faster.”

“Jesus, Kara. I will buy as many cars as you want but you will not drive them anywhere with civilians.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “So where are we going?”

“I’m going to drive us to the I-90, park around there and fuck you in a world-ending manner.”

“Lena!” Kara chastised.

“Fine fine let’s go, let’s just drive, I’m fine as long as I’m with you but we will christen this car like it or not, by a roadside.” Kara grins widely and takes one of Lena’s hand as she exits the sidewalk onto the main road.

* * *

**FEW HOURS LATER**

“For someone who is oddly shy when talking about sex, you do the nastiest things even in an enclosed space.” Lena says breathlessly, completely dishevelled, sex-mussed hair and blouse unbuttoned revealing her lacy bra and straddling Kara in the passenger seat..

“Well, you didn’t complain when my mouth was on you, you certainly enjoyed it if your moans and screams were anything to go by.” Kara’s raspy breath does nothing to wipe the self-satisfied grin she is sporting.”

“Don’t get cocky until we go again, I can’t match your interminable stamina but I sure as hell won’t hold back the intensity of my touch.” Lena smirks. They were jarred out of their sexual banter when Alex’s face branded Lena’s phone screen.

“Luthor you didn’t” Alex says ebulliently. “A Ducati Superleggera V4?”

“Yes, I did cus your sister is super. And I had them tune it up to 256bhp, that’s the highest they could go.” Lena says still breathless.

“Lena why are you out of breath?” Alex realizing what she had asked backpedalled. “No no no don’t tell me. Just...don’t tell me anything.”

“Good choice Danvers. And I truly am sorry for everything, that was going to be your Christmas present, but I had them deliver it early as a sort of apology too. Did you see the Bike & Rage tickets?” Alex hummed. “Go have fun with Maggie, I’m not done with your sister yet.

“Lena!! Alex yelps. “And tell Kara she needs to talk to Mon-El, he is not taking the news very well.”

“I will. Bye Alex.” Kara says still breathy and Alex hung up not willing to subject herself to the deluge of mental images that will work their way up to her if she keeps talking to those two. How does a Kryptonian even lose her breath during sex? Quite puzzling if you think about it. “What did you get her?” Kara asks.

“Just a very nice bike that will let us get away with every devilishly bad thing we do.” Lena grins smugly.

“You’re amazing you know,” Kara says with so much love and adoration in her eyes. “Let’s get married in front of our friends and family in August. I know it’s short notice, but we can make it happen just us and them in an intimate setting. I can’t wait any longer to start our family.” They kissed, it was brief but an acknowledgement of something unspoken.

“Let’s do it.” Lena says looking expectantly at Kara. And then adds. “Do you want to go again?” Kara laughs and before she could respond Lena had pounced on her kissing her with fervour and excitement for the life they are set to build. They broke apart to catch their breath but held their gaze; green orbs staring lovingly and longingly into cerulean orbs full of warmth and adoration.

“Khap zhao rrip, zrhueiao.”

“Khap zhao rrip, khutiv zhor.” Lena declares with all the joy in her heart.

With these otherworldly declarations of love and commitment, what or who dare stand in their way?


End file.
